Musical performances
The MarissaTheWriter fanfics feature many different musical performances, usually sung by the characters. ''Im Still Want You Gone'' This song is sung by GLaDOS in the end of ITS MY LIFE!, just before she is eaten by the zombies from Dead Space. It was hastily attached to the end of ITS MY LIFE! along with a preview of TEEN FORTRESS 2, seeing as Marissa had forgotten that all Portal games end with songs. The name is an obvious portmanteau of the names of the credits songs of Portal and Portal 2, which are Still Alive and Want You Gone respectively. It is not known what tune it is supposed to be sung to; however, the dramatic reading series on the YouTube channel Marionetta Susette sets it to an edited version of Want You Gone. ''I Wanna Flame an Troll'' This song is sung by Skep Katty in Invader Zim: Born Again Christian and THE MARRISSA GAMES. It is best known by its chorus "I WANNA FLAME AN TROLL ALL NITE AN MST DURN THE DAY", referencing both the phenomena of falmer trollz and MSTing. Like with Im Still Want You Gone, there is no tune mentioned that should go with it. ''Milkshake'' This song is sung by Primrose Everdeen in THE MARRISSA GAMES, during the battle with Frank Fifteen. Marissa fails to properly credit it, instead claiming that it is written by "SUM GUYS OR GURLS I DONT NO BUT I DIDANT MAKE IT". However, others have pointed out it was written by Kelis. French versions of the Oompa-Loompa songs Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host saw a sudden rise in the number of musical performances in MarissaTheWriter fanfics. These are the first songs to appear, and are played by Principal Business Man, who has figured out about Violet Beauregarde becoming Skepness Man's mother. ''Wonka's Welcome Song''/''GameBro'' piece A single verse of a song which appears to be a mashup of Wonka's Welcome Song and GameBro (Original 1990 Mix) is sung by Willy Wanker. Principal Business Man, however, is quick to note the song is "literal shit", making Willy stop. ''Chew It'' This song is pulled from the play Willy Wonka Jr., a children's play adaptation of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. In-universe, Violet Beauregarde came up with the song after hearing "a grand total of two songs that said chewing gum was terrible". Skepness Man is quick to interrupt the performance, noting that the second line includes the words "life-long" twice. The original song, along with its lyrics, is available here. Benny Lewis/''GameGrl'' piece The teacher Mr. Lewis, upon children having entered the class, sings a song similar in style to GameGrl (Original 1993 Mix), listing the languages he has learned. Needless to say, it fails to cheer Skepness Man up, and CadenGallic immediately inquires about the origins of all the foreign language names. Violet Beauregarde/''Gangnam Style'' piece After Violet's tour, finding himself in Portal High School, Skepness Man finds that this song is playing. He is quick to realize Principal Business Man isn't the one behind this, instead noting the song was written by the Loompa-Oompa servants, who "universally agree with Charlie Bucket and Willy Wanker", and then ranting about how they have reduced his and Violet's personality to a few basic traits, noting that it's wrong to do so. In Marrissaverse Stories 2015, this piece is followed up by a song Violet wrote, this time parodying PSY's Gentleman. Since this song is written in an alternate timeline where Violet never adopted Skepness Man, both the production of the first and second songs ran into trouble, and therefore this was only seen to be in development as of AG 1985. In Violet and the Partner in Crime to Literature, a sequel to Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer, its version of Violet also wrote a parody of Gangnam Style, but in it, puts herself on a pedestal. The only known quote from it is "Violet Beauregarde, I'm going avant-garde!", compared to Spectators of the Host's "Violet Beauregarde, the one who tries too hard". Category:Concepts Category:Lists